User blog:Andrew0218/ERB Fighting Game - Week 1
K. So this is an unoriginal game. You can choose a character from ERB, and you'll have 5 different moves depending on the character you chose decided by me. Then, every week I'll randomly pit two characters together to fight. Each character have 50 HP. The winner moves on to other rounds. Kind of like a tourney. Rules 1.32 characters will fight in each tourney. New tourney will start after a winner was selected. 2.Once you got beat, you'll have to wait until next time. 3.Each character's factors will affect their attacks. They will always add up to 20. The factors are as follow: -Accuracy -Agility -Defense -Strength 4.All character have power limits. Each characters have 30 PP(Power points). PP will be used for attacks. 1 PP will be recharged every turn. 5.No cameos. 6.Most of the moves will be decided by me for fairness. Suggestions are welcome, though. 7.No AWCs. 8. The artists and the Mario bros are counted separately, but not for other group rappers (e.g. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sherlock Holmes and Robin). Current participants 1.Nikki Lee 1999 - Goku 2.Epicnail - Bill Nye 3.Baby GG - Al Capone 4.DudeWithASuit - George Washington 5.Killerface45 - Billy Mays 6.Left 4 speed - Moses 7.FlareBlitz47 - Easter Bunny 8.TheScottBird - Edgar Allan Poe 9.Firebrand795 - Lance Armstrong 10.BackToTheFuturama86 - Darth Vader 11.Teddyfail - Walter White 12.BreZ - Vince Offer 13.Tuxedo! - The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come 14.Wachowman - Macho Man 15.Wunderwaffe 42 - Nikola Tesla 16.Bobdave - William Shakespeare 17.MetalFire - William Wallace 18.NightFalcon9004 - Stephen Hawking 19.TheDoctorTenGrinch - Doctor Who 20.SANTORYU99 - Clint Eastwood 21.Lasse200 - Justin Bieber 22.Tkid115 - Leonardo da Vinci 23.The voice of the voiceless - Bruce Lee 24.GilcAtmey - Isaac Newton 25.Four4 - Blackbeard 26.TheMindofMe - Adolf Hitler 27.Dragonsblood23 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 28.LakuitaBro01.2 - Luigi Darth Vader= |-|Macho Man= Accuracy:7 Agility:2 Defense:5 Strength:6 1. It’s about to get real User’s strength +2 for 3 turns. -5 PP. 2. The Macho Man, there is no equal All stats of the opponent drops by 2 for 2 turns. -10 PP. 3. He don’t like to hit little bitches Recharge. HP and PP +4. 4. Elbow drop your whole nation Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. Oh Yeah! User’s agility +2. -5 PP. |-|Stephen Hawking= Accuracy:9 Agility:3 Defense:4 Strength:4 1. He got 12 inch rims on his chair. That's how he roll, y'all Roll his opponent over with his wheelchair. Opponent -5 HP. -3 PP. 2. Brief History of Time Reverts time. Battle go back by 1 turn. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 3. Dropping mad apples Throw 2-5 apples at his opponent. Each apple deals 3 damage. Chances are random. 4. Ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, particles in the universe that we can observe Creates a great force to attack the opponent. Opponent -15 HP. -15 PP. 5. Ripping holes in you bigger than the holes than his black hole theory was Creates a black hole. Opponent can’t attack for 1 round. |-|Easter Bunny= Accuracy:4 Agility:9 Defense:3 Strength:4 1. Rub his foot for luck Uses the power of rabbit’s foot. +2 accuracy. -5 PP. 2. We should keep it peaceful Opponent -2 strength. -5 PP. 3. Homeboy, Jesus Summons Jesus Christ. Immune to attack for the next turn. -10 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 4. Give people candy +2 strength for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 5. Go back to your village Throws eggs at his opponent. Opponent -2 HP for each egg. May throw 2-5 eggs when used. Chances are random. -10 PP. |-|Billy Mays= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Hi Billy May’s here Surprise attacks his opponent. Opponent -2 defense, -3 HP. -6 PP. 2. Takes his awesome auger and sow your quaker oats Drills his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -12 PP. 3. The lord of the pitch Opponent’s defense falls by 3. -5 PP. 4. Strike you with bolts from his lightning rod cock Strikes his opponent with bolts. Opponent -6 HP. -5 PP. 5. But wait there’s more! Triple attacks his opponent. 100% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, and 25% for the 3rd time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -10 PP. |-|Moses= Accuracy:6 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. God revealed the truths Increases defense and strength by 2 for the next 3 turns. -8 PP. 2. Splits your ass in half Hit his opponent with his staff to try to split them in half. Opponent -8 HP. -6 PP. 3. Let his little people go Opponent’s defense -1. -3 PP. 4. Ten Plagues Rains frog, darkens his opponent’s location, and cause his opponent to have boils. Opponent -10 HP for the turn used, -2 accuracy for the next 2 turns, and -5 HP for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 5. Walked off to the land of milk and honeys +2 defense for the next 3 turns. -8 PP. |-|Nikola Tesla= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:6 Strength:3 1. He sees a universe of infinite energy Recharge. +5 PP. 2. He has Reddit Recharge. +10 HP. -5 PP. 3. Wireless transmission of truth Opponent -10 HP. User +10 HP. –10 PP. 4. Giving lessons in electrical, this will be on the test Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 5. A shocking real story of Tesla and you Opponent’s defense -2. -5 PP. |-|Lance Armstrong= Accuracy:5 Agility:6 Defense:5 Strength:4 1. He can sure as hell crack you Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 2. Italian syringes Accuracy, agility, defense, and strength increase by 3 for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 3. The pinnacle of physical condition Can only be used when HP is lower than 10. All attacks +2 damage for the next 2 turns. 4. Peddling like hell up in the Peloton Double attacks opponent. 50% success rate for the 1st time, 25% for the 2nd time. Opponent -10 HP each time. -15 PP. 5. He did what he had to do to win Takes steroids. User -5 HP, +2 strength. -15 PP. |-|Al Capone= Accuracy:5 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. He’s a busy man, so he’ll make this quick Strength rises by 2 for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 2. Runs an Intricate criminal syndicate Summons his mobsters. If opponent’s HP -15, -13 PP. If opponent’s HP -10, -10 PP. If opponent’s HP -5, -5 PP. Chances are random. 3. Slapping bitch ass since he was 14 Slaps the crap out of his opponent. Opponent -5 HP. – 3 PP. 4. Collects the insurance money HP and PP increases by 6. Defense falls by 2 during the turn used. 5. Capwned Shoots his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -13 PP. |-|Walter White= Accuracy:8 Agility:5 Defense:2 Strength:5 1. It’s Jesse, bitch! Summons Jesse to fight. Attacks deals 5 more damage for the next round. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. 2. Having dinner by the pool with the DEA Recharge. +10 HP. -15 PP. 3. Run you over with his Aztek, GTA Run his opponent over. Opponent -15 HP, user -2 strength for the next 2 turns. -15 PP. 4. Stuff you in a barrel, and make a dude smoothie Pours hydrofluoric acid onto his opponent. Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. 5. Cooking crystal in the middle of the day Cooks Blue Sky. Opponent will suffer from a poison state and -2 HP for 3 turns. -6 PP. |-|Goku= Accuracy:4 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:6 1. Kamehameha Use Goku’s signature move. -15 HP, -12 PP 2. He’s a Super Saiyan, dude Transform into Super Saiyan. Strength increases by 2 for the next 3 turns. -15 PP. 3. Watch the clock Recharge. +6 PP, defense fell by 2 during the turn this move is used. 4. Krillin it Summons Krillin. -5 HP, +2 PP. 5. Kaio-ken get it done Use Kaio-ken. -10 HP, -10 PP |-|Edgar Allan Poe= Accuracy:7 Agility:5 Defense:4 Strength:4 1. All should fear him Opponent -2 strength due to fear. -5 PP. 2. Poe’s poems pwn posers! Writes a poem. Opponent -5 HP. -3 PP. 3. The Tell-Tale Heart beat soft in its grave +5 HP. -6 PP. 4. See through you like pantyhose Opponent’s accuracy -2. -5 PP. 5. In a minute maybe, I’mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I’mma stick em in the floorboards! Cut his opponent. Opponent – 10 HP. -10 PP. |-|Isaac Newton= Accuracy:8 Agility:3 Defense:5 Strength:4 1. He got a unit of force named after him Creates a force to attack opponent. Opponent -5 HP. -5 PP. 2. When he starts attacking, he stay in motion Triple attacks his opponent. 100% success rate for the 1st time, 50% for the 2nd time, and 25% for the 3rd time. Opponent -5 HP each time. -10 PP. 3. You wouldn’t even pass in one of his classes Opponent’s accuracy -2 for the next 2 turns. -8 PP. 4. He accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding User +2 accuracy. – 7 PP. 5. The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the square-root of three times the sixty fourth power of what? Opponent’s HP -1. -1 PP. |-|Bill Nye= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:4 Strength:5 1. You don’t want to mess with the guy, Bill Nye Warns his opponent. Opponent’s strength falls by 2. -5 PP. 2. Do what he gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow Debates against you. 60% chance of success. Winner’s strength rises by 2. -5 PP. 3. He hypothesize that you're about to get beat Beats up his opponent. 50% chance of success. Opponent -10 HP. -5 PP when failed, -8 PP when succeeded. 4. Sagan approved Summons Carl Sagan to support him. +7 HP. – 5 PP. 5. Needle in your eye Stick a needle in your eye. 40% chance of success. Opponent -5 HP and accuracy falls by 3. -5 PP when failed, -9 PP when succeeded. |-|George Washington= Accuracy:7 Agility:3 Defense:7 Strength:3 1. Catch a knee to the moose knuckle Kicks his opponent in the private part. Opponent’s defense -2 and -4 HP, user’s strength -2 for the next turn. -3 PP. 2. Chopped down like a cherry tree 25% chance of success. If success, opponent -5 HP. -7 PP. 3. I see POWER! PP increases by 5, HP decreases by 2. 4. You’re sleeping cut your throat Cut opponent’s throat. Opponent’s HP -5 for the next 2 turns. -7 PP. 5. He got a state and a day and a DC Uses his rights as the 1st president of the United States. Opponent -10 HP. -15 PP. |-|William Wallace= Accuracy:7 Agility:4 Defense:3 Strength:6 1. He’ll knock you the fuck out, mate Knock his opponent out. Opponent -5 HP. -4 PP. 2. Alba gu bràth User +3 strength. -10 PP. 3. He’s Wallace and he’s flawless Immune to all types of attack for 1 turn. Can be used ONCE only in each battle. -15 PP. 4. His style’s ice cold User +1 accuracy. -2 PP. 5. Step on the battlefield, and he’s ready to kill Opponent -10 HP. -10 PP. Category:Blog posts